The Story That I Couldn't Think of a Title For
by cutie-lotr-obsessor-chic
Summary: its about a young girl, finding her way back to earth. its not done yet through, so dont do mean reviews!!!! ****UPDATED****
1. how it all happened

A/N: heres the beginning of my book. Not too shabby for my first chapter but it's kinda short. Still workin on the rest of the story, so b patient, cuz im not. Lol Have fun!  
  
~*The Beginning*~  
  
Megan, Alyssa, and I were biking through Fish Creek Park as one of my daily bike hikes. Me, Megan and Alyssa are bestest friends. We do almost everything together. Bike, swim, hike, you name it! It's what you might call a groupie or something.  
  
Anywho, we were riding through the park, and I'm a super fast rider. As the typical me, I had my Discman blaring so loud with my awesome songs singing Clay Aiken out loudly, sounding like a retard, so loud that I couldn't hear the two slowpokes yelling slow down super duper loud. They were, like, a km behind me! (exaggeration) Also like the typical me, I wasn't wearing a helmet. Even though it is against the law for minors to ride without a helmet, I hated them. It gets so sweaty underneath.  
  
Back to the story.again. I saw the cops doing their daily park check, so I quickly put my helmet on which was hanging on the handle my bike that I was riding. I was struggling, trying to put on my helmet on with headphones and riding 70kn/h.  
  
Because it had just rained, there were puddles on the ground, which just made it ten times harder, but also ten times funner. I was stupid enough to take my hand off the bike handle to help my other hand fighting with the helmet. Because I don't know how to bike without hands, the front of my bike suddenly jerked to the side resulting of my bike and me to fall in a ditch beside the path. 


	2. the story begins literally

A/N im sorry I made *SO* many mistakes in the first chapter. Firstly, I meant to say story not book in the authors note. Secondly, I never ment to make Alyssa slow wen she was riding her bike (but I swear she said she wasn't so fast!) lets just say she just was with megan to be nice (cuz megan is really a slow rider)  
  
~reviews~ boyar-raja, Nihtfyr, Daisy Brambleburr- yes, I know the first chapter doesn't have anything to do with lord of the rings. That's because I haven't really gotten into the story yet! I hope this chapter satisfies you.  
  
Those goes to all of you, plz don't be mean, it's my first fanfic, im sure u ppl didn't enjoy mean reviews, but wat u can do, is point out some mistakes that I did, so I can do it better next time, not just saying it sux. Thx to StarMage and NuttyGummy for actually being interested in my story! Also thx frodos girl (Alyssa) for stickin up 4 me!!! Ya.so here's the second chapter.ENJOY!  
  
~*The Story Begins*~  
  
I landed between 1 and 2 meters away from my bike. Probably 1.5. I must have been knocked out.  
  
When I finally woke, I slightly opened my eyes.  
  
God, I hope I never broke anything!  
  
I was relieved to know that I haven't broken anything. What I also noticed is that Megan and Alyssa were gone.  
  
"Goddamn it!" I said wondering where they had gone.  
  
If they're trying to find me, they're doing one hell of a job!  
  
I stood up and brushed all the grass and crap off of me. I started walking to my bike. *THUMP!* I walk right into a tree.  
  
"Where did this come from!?" I stepped back, rubbing my nose and looking up along the tree. I notices how tall and wide the tree was.  
  
Uhh.this tree is kinda big to be growing in Calgary. Where the hell am I!?  
  
I looked around. There was a huge forest, so green, so lush; it couldn't have been possible to be earth. There was a cute little stream tickling its way to who knows where. It was all so beautiful I thought I have died! My bike also wasn't there anymore.  
  
Ok, either I'm dreaming, or I'm in heaven, maybe even limbo. What am I gonna do!? Ok, I should look for help. Where the hell is help!?  
  
I started to really panic. I just sat down and thought. Thought of what to do and where to go. I have never really been lost before, except that time when my dad forgot me in a very large campground. But that's a whole different story.  
  
I started to walk in a direction which I thought was the best way and just walked. I walked and walked and walked. It wasn't all that fun. But I wanted to know where the hell I was. Yes, I was still walking, but know my legs were hurting *SO* much. I decided I MUST have a break. I turned my diskman down and laid down.  
  
Whoever knew looking at the sky makes you.so.so.sleepy...  
  
I had dozed off (obviously). But when I woke, something happened I did not intend. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a beautiful woodwork ceiling.  
  
"Wow" I said out loud, "awesome wood work!" "O, thank you!" I quickly sat up, not expecting someone to say something back. When I looked around though, there was no one there.  
"Uhh, who said that?" I asked, starting to look at my surroundings.  
"The dwarves built it with their bare hands when I was just a wee hobbit."  
"Hobbit?" I questioned. Then I remembered what the word hobbit had ment (being walking all day yesterday, nonstop, it was hard to remember things) "O my god, don't tell me, it can't be." I started to stutter in astonishment.  
"Are you an invisible hobbit!?" I asked, still looking around.  
"Nonsense, no one here is invisible; it takes great magic to be invisible.  
"Then where are you? Who are you.do you have something to eat?" I was starving so much, not eating since before I left my house.  
"My name is Fram Jumpswell and yes, of course I have something to eat! Why, a hobbit wouldn't be a hobbit without something to eat!" said a cute little hobbit, walking from another room, holding a tray with all kinds of crackers and such. I immediately started to gobble all the food up, right in the bed.  
  
When I finished, I got out of the bed (which by the way was SO comfy), Fram just stared on my clothes.  
"Excuse me, but what kind of clothes are those. I believe I have never seen those kind before." questioned Fram, still staring.  
"O, you mean my jeans and hoodie?" I said looking down at my clothes.  
"Yes, would you like to borrow some of mine? O, wait, I don't think I have any female clothes. We could go to my friend's house and see if she has anything you might like."  
"Sure. Where exactly are we now?" I asked as we walked to a huge, red, round door.  
"we're just out of Hobbiton, near Brandywine bridge. We are going to Peregrin Took's to get you some clothes." So we got out the door and there was more of that forest I saw earlier, but from here, I could see some crops and such. The path is winding until it got to the dirt or gravel road. There was many huge, bushy trees.  
We were walking down a windy brick path leasing it's way to the sirt raod. You could tell that Fram was richer than all the other hobbits, his house was under a hill. It looked so queer compared to earth. It kinda reminded me of the teletubbies' house.  
"Where did you find me?" I started to wonder. "well, I was out picking wild berries and mushrooms for my delicioiuse stew and I see a peron just lying there." Explained Fram. Then I thought, how the hell did such a little person, carry me, a 110lb girl, all the way to his house! It is quite impossible though because I don't remember seeing a house where I was walking. Then again, I don't remember a lot of things very well!  
"Just a question, but did you ever carry me to your house!? I think I wouls have crushed you if you carried me on your back!"  
"Well, I had some people help me. A lot of people. It took quite a while too. You should be thankful that we did carry you though. There are many things lurking in the forest. Lately there has been a rumour that these ghost-ish things on dead horses have been in the forest, looking for something. Something very evil.  
  
Yes, I know I used the word 'queer' in it, but don't laff. I couldn't think of any other good describing words! Lol I hope u like this chapter. I'll try to update it sooner!!! Don't 4get to review!!! 


	3. PACKING!

A/N. Omgoodness. Tests galore! Right now I should be studying for my exams. But I've been studying all day, so I need a break. I think I should start updating more often. But I'm going to B.C. this weekend, so I'll update in the beginning of July.  
WHO WATCHED MUCH MUSIC VIDEO AWARDS!!!??? I did! Hehe. Well, only Canadians could have watched it. Much music is 100% Canadian!! CANADA KIX ASS!!!!! LoL. WoW.what a big word! Methoxycinnamate. I wonder what it is; it's in my lip gloss. Lol.Anywho, have fun reading! Don't forget to review! Seeyaz!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~*Packing!!!*~  
  
We knocked on a door that looked exactly like Fram's, except this one was a very pretty deep blue. No one answered after three knocks. "That's absurd! Pippin is almost always home. He must be stealing from farmer Maggot's crop. Well at least I know where his extra key is." said Fram. He started to head to a nearby shrub. There, he went into the very middle, and came back with a cute little key. "Woh! Where did that come from!?" I asked amazed. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." Fram winked "Uhh..ya" I said weirded out by the wink.  
  
Fram opened up the blue door and we walk in. The entrance really reminded me of the Baggins' house entrance (from the movie).We went into Petunia's room, who was Pippin's niece. Fram opened the closet and said "Choose whatever you'd like." I looked at the clothes, pulling some out to get a better look. "Uhh. I think I'd rather wear my own clothes. This stuff looks like old people clothes, minus the bright colors." "Suit yourself." Said Fram "So how do you think you could get home?" asked Fram. "Home?! Already! But I just got here!" I whined. "Well, people are going to know that you don't belong here." Suggested Fram "SO!!!! I want to see elves!" I kept whining. "Well, there are no elves here." "Damn." "If you should get to your home, I do believe that you must go to Rivendell." "Yay! I can see elves! When can we leave?" I said excitedly. "I thought you didn't want to go home?" "I want to see elves. ELVES!" I had a thing about elves. So hot. So mysterious. Especially the one and only Legolas!  
  
We started to walk home after we locked up Pippin's place. I started to think of 10 things I have to do before I leave Middle Earth. Meet Legolas Ride a hobbit size pony (weee!) Meet Pippin and Merry Learn how to use a sword (lessons by Aragorn if possible!) meet Frodo Have an archery battle with Legolas (I kick bum at archery, well; maybe I'm not THAT good.) meet Aragorn kill an orc go hiking in Mirkwood have orc-ka-bobs (lol)  
  
Those things would be so fun! We got to Fram's house again, seeing  
that b-e-a-utiful scarlet door again. We started to pack to go to  
Rivendale. When I say we, I mean Fram. All I have to pack is my  
diskman and CDs.  
"You done yet?" I started to whine.  
"Almost. Just to tell you, I will only be taking you to Bree, then you  
are on your own." Explained Fram.  
"On my own! Are you crazy!? I've been on muddle earth for a day and  
you want me to go on my own!? What about those creepy things you told  
me about. They might kill me." I panicked, hyperventilating at the  
same time.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." Reassured Fram. "I'm sure we will meet  
someone at the Prancing Pony.  
"We're going to the Prancing Pony!?" I exclaimed.  
"Yes. Haha, you said you've only been on Middle Earth for a day, but u  
already know about Bree and the Prancing Pony. Tell me, where have you  
heard of this?"  
"I read it somewhere." I said casually.  
"Yes, well, anyways, I have arranged to meet with an old friend of  
mine. Gandalf the Grey."  
"You're kidding?"  
"No, now if you don't mind, we should get on our way." said Fram as we  
started to head to the door.  
  
I started to think to myself  
-Wow. I'm gonna meet Gandalf. I hope I see Frodo too. And all the  
other hobbits. It actually makes sense. The creepy creatures in to  
forest are black riders, Pippin's stealing from farmer Maggot's crop,  
meeting Gandalf at the prancing Pony. DUDE!!! O, I hope I get to see  
Aragorn *drool*-  
  
We were now deep in a forest. I think it was somewhere near  
where Fram found me. Middle Earth really is a beautiful place. I wish  
I could stay here forever. I'd really miss my parents though. I kinda  
needed this break from school. Just to think of it, I think right now  
I was missing my final exams. Yay!  
  
It was getting dark, so we set up a camp. I put on my hoodie for  
it was getting chilly.  
"Do you know how to start a fire?" asked Fram  
"Well, in brownies you learn how to make fires, but I didn't go to  
brownies, so no, I don't know how to make a fire." I explained. I  
really think I'm gonna confuse people in Middle Earth.  
"Then I'll start the fire, and you may go get some firewood. Don't get  
lost."  
"Haha." I laughed sarcastically. I got up and started to pick up  
sticks around the camp. I didn't go too far out because I knew I'd get  
lost. I was picking sticks up, as I see the cutest little caterpillar.  
I put my sticks down as I picked up the fuzzy thing.  
"Aww, are you lost?" I started to talk to the caterpillar.  
"OW you bastard!. I yelled as the cute little caterpillar that but me  
turned into the evil caterpillar from hell.  
  
I picked up the pile of sticks that I put down and headed back  
to Fram. What I didn't know is that when I flicked the fuzzy thing off  
me, is that it fell in the pile of sticks.  
  
Fram started to add the sticks to the little fire he had made  
while I unrolled some blankets that Fram had in his pack. Fram started  
to hit the ground with a stick, so I went to look what the matter was.  
"Don't go near!" Fram ordered, "It's one of those poisonous  
caterpillars."  
'P-poisonous?" I muttered, "What happens when you get bit by one?"  
"You turn into one."  
"DUDE! I could fly!?" I exclaimed.  
"What? Don't be absurd, caterpillars don't fly."  
"When they turn into butterflies, they do." I said smartly.  
"Maybe in your strange world, but certainly not here."  
"Damn."  
  
So we had our dinner and went to sleep. We were lying on the  
ground as Fram started to speak.  
"By the way. I was just playing around when I said you would turn into  
a caterpillar." Confessed Fram.  
"Thank god!" I said relieved.  
"You just get flu-like symptoms." Greeat. Being on a different world  
and being sick.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" said Fram  
"What, stars?"  
"Yes, I heard when you die, you go up there and join all the other  
people." Said Fram dreamfully.  
"Actually, they're suns, just like the one in Middle Earth. In very  
many solar systems." I explained.  
"Really? Well, I still think they are people."  
"Well, that's believable. I guess they're kinda like angels, but  
scientists are smarter than us."  
"I'm sorry, but what are scientists? I've heard you say many awkward  
words, but this one sounds interesting."  
"They are people who study things and figure out how things are made.  
Well, I don't know the actual definition, but you get the drift." I  
started to laugh at myself for what I just said.  
" enjoy staring at the stars, but I'm getting very sleepy." I said  
sleepily.  
"Have a wonderful night."  
"You too. Good night." We both ended that conversation with a yawn as  
we dozed off as the moon began to rise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just to clear things up, this story takes place in the movie, not the  
book, so don't get mad that I said pippin was stealing from farmer  
maggot, I know that they are friends in the book.  
REVIEW  
If u don't, I'll sing a duo with Alyssa!!!!  
Mwahahahahahah!!!!!  
:P 


End file.
